The Golden Necklace chp3
by MerdyYuna17
Summary: Emily travels by herself, will scar convince Emily to let him follow along? Will Emily's dreams continue? see whats happens :  please read and leave comments, thanks


CHAPTER3- SURVIVING THE DESERT

(Emily has been riding for two days without water, she arrives at a small town in the North.)

Emily- "please i need water."

Woman- "Take this its not much but it will last you until the next city,"

Emily- "thank you,"

Woman nods.

Emily leaves and takes a camel.

(one hour later)

Scar- "Did a girl pass through here a while ago?"

Woman- "Why is she in trouble?"

Scar- "No! no, she's a friend."

Woman- "Well, you have quite a journey ahead of you, take this food it will help you."

Scar- "thank you. "

woman- "She travels North... to the next Town, but she cannot make it there in one day... she will probably rest somewhere over night."

Scar- "Thank you."

Woman- "one more thing! is she from around here?."

Scar- "No, which is why i must get to her. a Sand storm is coming, isn't that right?"

Woman- "yes. thats right"

Scar takes camel and rides away.

Scar- thinks "Wow, she doesn't give up, haha... she must be tired"

Emily sets up camp on ledge and falls asleep.

(dream: Flashback- continued)

Emily- "Mommy?"

Misa- "Emily?...Emily?...Emily...Emily..."

Emily walks out of back room and enters the front room. She see's her mom on the floor.

Emily kneels beside her " Mommy!... Mommy? Daddy! Daddy Mommy's Hurt! dad?"

Emily cries "Wake up! Wake up!"

looks in Misa's hand and takes out a stone. Emily takes off Misa's necklace and puts it on herself.

Emily- puts blanket over her mom "Good night. mommy" kisses her forhead.

Emily leaves the house and see's her Village perished. she runs to the Ocean and finds her Dad on the Battlefeild.

Emily- "No! Daddy. not you too."

Emily picks up her Fathers swords and runs to the lake.

She gets into a boat and rows accross the lake and gets off.

Emily- " Good bye Mother, Good Bye Father." (starts crying)

(Turns around and walks the other direction.)

Emily Walks until she can no longer walk.

A Man spots her and Comes to help

Man- "hey, why are you out here all alone?"

Emily- "you have to help! There all dead!"

Man- "What?"

Emily- "Murdered! Slautered! Killed! Dead! Everyones Dead!"

Man- "Who?"

Emily- "EVERYONE IS DEAD!"

falls into the mans arms and cries, "mommy and daddy are dead along with my village."

Emily wakes up "No!"

Emily sits up and wipes her forehead.

"SNAP"

Emily- "Who's there?" pulls out Ice God sword.

Scar- "Its Just me!"

Emily- "you...!"

Emily- thinks "That kid followed me! why? i don't care how cute he is but i can't trust him... for all i know he could work for the posessed, but my necklace isn't glowing so he can't be,"

Scar- "uh ya me, who else?"

Emily- "Why are you following me?"

Scar- "I've got some Questions."

Emily says nothing except stares.

Scar- "Right,. what did my boss give you?"

Emily silent (she forgot about that)"how do you know she gave me something?"

Scar- "why else would the soldiers be after you if you had someting they wanted"

Emily- silent

Scar- "why didn't you stay hidden?"

Emily-silent "I...Well..i felt bad for accusing you of being one of those ignorant soldiers... and i thought once i saved you, you'd go back and help that old woman...but you didn't"

Scar- "She is my boss, she looked after me since i was little, and she can take care of herself, she has taught me all i know about fighting."

Emily- "oh, it wasn't your dad?"

Scar- "No, I never knew my Parents."

Emily- ". I'm sorry."

Scar- 'Don't be."

Emily- "wait, you said something about your grandma?"

Scar- "my grandma is my boss,"

Emily- "that makes sense."

silence

Scar- "Morning Isn't quiet here yet so you'd better get your rest. I'll stay the night to make sure the soldiers don't come back looking for you..."

Emily- "uhh. no, I'm in this alone...you have to go back to your home. i can get away by myself"

Scar- "i'm trying to help you out"

Emily- "I don't need your help

Scar- "You did back then with the soldiers,, they would have followed your tracks and eventually caught you,... you practically gave them a trail to follow,"

Emily "I appreciate the offer but i assure you i can handle this on my own, please leave."

Scar- "you and my boss know eachother right?"

Emily- "Yea so?"

Scar- "Sooo, my boss would want to make sure that your safe along with whatever she gave you... if i returned to her she would be dissapointed in me."

Emily- "sigh. ugh"

Scar- "I'll make sure the soldiers don't find you, i know the dessert far better than you do..."

Emily-(she feels bad) "Fine get me away from the soldiers, and you can go home with honor."

Scar- "nods."

They both go to sleep.


End file.
